Elevation
by MstValuableplaya
Summary: Someone knows Sydney's secret as she tries to take down SD-6. Sydney/Vaughn
1. The gift

Elevation  
  
Author's note: Take's place after "The confession"  
  
Sydney got up from her seat and said, "My mother?"  
  
"Yes," Jack said.  
  
Sydney ran out of the room. Vaughn ran after her.  
  
"Sydney wait up!" Vaughn shouted.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks and waited for him to come to her.  
  
He hugged her and said, "It's ok."  
  
"My mother." Sydney said.  
  
"I didn't know." Vaughn.  
  
"But it's my mother." Sydney said as she began to cry in his arms.  
  
"Let's go," Vaughn said.  
  
Café   
  
Sydney sat at one table as Vaughn sit at the one right behind her.  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me about my mother?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I didn't know." Vaughn said.  
  
"It's not your fault." Sydney said.  
  
Vaughn sat a bag down on the floor. "I bought this for you."  
  
Sydney picked it up. A book. An empty book. "A journal?"  
  
"Yeah," Vaughn said. "You can write your feelings down in there. I do."  
  
"You have a diary?" Sydney asked.  
  
"It's not a diary, it's a journal." Vaughn said. "Keep it somewhere private."  
  
"Ok," Sydney said. "Thanks,"  
  
"Your welcome." Vaughn said.  
  
"Another drink?" The waitress asked.  
  
"No," Sydney said, "I'll have my check."  
  
"Give it to me." Vaughn said.  
  
Sydney smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Sydney got up and left. As she passed Vaughn sitting near the window she whispered bye.  
  
Vaughn smiled.  
  
Cemetery  
  
Danny's grave. Sydney put some new flowers at his grave.  
  
"I miss you." Sydney began. "I know we would be getting married pretty soon. But your gone because of me. My secret. I let you down. But I promise you that I will get revenge on SD-6. That's a promise."  
  
She began to cry. "If your watching over me like I know you are, I guess you know about Will and Vaughn. Will's a sweetheart, but I know it wouldn't work out for the both of us. But Vaughn, I guess you noticed I have feelings for him. I feel bad about it, but I know that we could never be together. Not until SD-6 is taken over. And it will be soon."  
  
She began to walk away then looked back and said, "I love you."  
  
Sydney's  
  
Francie and Sydney had just finished dinner.  
  
"Francie," Sydney said, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," Francie said, "What is it?"  
  
"Do you think I would be a bad person for liking someone else?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Who is it?" Francie asked. "Is it Will?"  
  
"No," Sydney said.  
  
"Then who?" Francie asked.  
  
"Someone at work." Sydney said.  
  
"What's his name?" Francie asked.  
  
"Vaughn," Sydney said, "But that's not the point, should I feel bad."  
  
"No," Francie said, "Danny's been dead for a few months now and he wouldn't want you to be alone."  
  
"But," Sydney said. "Do you think its to soon?"  
  
"No," Francie said, "He loved you and he wouldn't want you to be by yourself. You cant be all cooped up by yourself all the time."  
  
"I'm not." Sydney said.  
  
"That's good." Francie said, "So when do I get to meet this Vaughn?"  
  
"I don't know," Sydney said.  
  
Her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sydney Bristow." The voice asked.  
  
"Yes," Sydney said, "Who is this?"  
  
"We know." The voice said.  
  
"You know what?" Sydney asked.  
  
"You're a double agent."  
  
"Who is this?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Your playing on dangerous ground." The voice said.  
  
The line went dead.   
  
"Who was that?" Francie asked.  
  
"A prank call." Sydney said, "I have to use the bathroom."  
  
She checked the caller ID on her phone. Blocked. "Damn it."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please review :) The faster I get reviews the faster I put up a new chapter. 


	2. Terra Firma

Terra Firma  
  
Sydney and Vaughn's meeting place  
  
"You don't understand." Sydney said, "They know my secret."  
  
"I do," Vaughn said, "And we will put a trace on it."  
  
"Well, can you hurry it up?" Sydney asked.  
  
"We'll do our best." Vaughn said.  
  
Sydney looked at him and could see that he was clearly distracted. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"About everything." Sydney said.  
  
"It isn't your fault." Vaughn said.  
  
"It's my mothers." Sydney added.  
  
"I don't blame you for any of this." Vaughn said.  
  
"But you're my handler." Sydney said.  
  
"I know," Vaughn said, "But I'm also your friend."  
  
Sydney smiled and said, "Thanks."  
  
"For what?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"For being my friend." Sydney said.  
  
Vaughn smiled.  
  
Credit Dauphine   
  
Sydney was walking towards the elevator when she was pulled to the side.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing?" Sydney asked.  
  
"We have to talk." Jack said.  
  
"About?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Your mother." Jack said.  
  
"What else is there to talk about?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Your mother was sent here to find out information and to do that she had to be with someone from America." Jack began.  
  
"So what are you trying to say?" Sydney asked.  
  
"She didn't love me." Jack said, "She was using me."  
  
"And what about me?" Sydney asked.  
  
"You were just a little-," Jack was cutoff.  
  
"You know what." Sydney said, "Don't tell me. Just answer one question for me. You owe me that at least."  
  
"What do you want to know?" Jack asked.  
  
"Did she love me?" Sydney asked.  
  
"You were just apart of the plan." Jack said.  
  
Sydney began to cry. "I have to keep my head in the game."  
  
SD-6  
  
Sydney, Jack, Sloan, Dixon and Marshall were in the room getting briefed on their next mission.  
  
"So you see this?" Marshall said, holding up a pen. "It looks like a normal pen, huh?"  
  
Sydney nodded.  
  
"Well, it really is a telescope and a camera." Marshall said pulling the cap off and looking through it. "Pretty cool, huh?"  
  
"Sydney," Sloan said, "You and Dixon are going undercover in Las Vegas to recover information on Ahmed Rambaldi."  
  
"Ahmed Rambaldi?" Sydney asked.  
  
"He used to work for SD-6, 'til he turned on us and we believed he was dead." Sloan said.  
  
"So he gave valuable information to the enemy in return for his life and a new identity?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Exactly." Sloan said, "You will go undercover as a cocktail waitress and Dixon as an Ambassador for Egypt."  
  
"Ok," Dixon said as they got up to leave.  
  
Sloan took Sydney's hand and said, "Be careful."  
  
"Thanks," Sydney said.  
  
"Sydney," Jack said.  
  
"What is it?" Sydney asked.  
  
"We'll have dinner when you get back." Jack said.  
  
"Sydney smiled and said, "Ok,"  
  
Las Vegas  
  
The Mirage was full of people.  
  
Sydney dressed in a cocktail waitress' outfit with a short blonde wig.  
  
Dixon dressed in a turban and a black suit.  
  
"Dixon, can you hear me?" Sydney asked speaking into her necklace.  
  
"I hear you loud and clear." Dixon said.  
  
"I'm going to the back of the room." Sydney said  
  
"Ok," Dixon said.  
  
Sydney moved near the back of the room near a door leading up stairs. As she went to open the door her arm was pulled.  
  
"Baby, were are you going?" A old man asked.  
  
"I need to pee," Sydney said.  
  
He grabbed her butt and said, "Come with me to my room."  
  
"I'd rather not." Sydney said.  
  
"Why not?" The man asked.  
  
"I'm engaged." Sydney said.  
  
"What's his name, maybe I know him." The man asked.  
  
"You don't know his name." Sydney said.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Michael." Sydney said.  
  
"Michael what?" The man asked.  
  
"Just leave me alone." Sydney said.  
  
"Why?" The man asked, "I'll pay good money."  
  
"Believe me." Sydney said, "You cant afford me."  
  
He grabbed her arm and guided her hand down to his crotch and she squeezed it and he feel to the ground.  
  
Sydney opened up the door and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Sydney, you ok?" Dixon asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sydney said, "Just got held up, a pervert wanted me to spend the night with him."  
  
"Don't forget, room 222." Dixon said as she spotted the door and it was blocked by a guard.  
  
"Dixon," Sydney said.  
  
"What?" Dixon said.  
  
"It's being blocked by a guard." Sydney said, "I'll take him out without trying to cause to much noise."  
  
"Ok," Dixon said, "Be careful."  
  
"I know, I know." Sydney said. She walked up to him and said, "Do you know where the little girl's room is?"  
  
He pointed to the left and she grabbed his arm and kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the ground out of it.  
  
She took the keys and opened the door. "Dixon, I'm in."  
  
She looked around the room and took out the pen Marshall gave her. She began taking pictures. And she heard one click that wasn't from the camera. It was from the gun being pointed to the back of her neck.  
  
"Drop it," The voice said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Authors note: Thanks for all the great reviews. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. More shippiness to come :) Please review and the next chapter will be up faster 


	3. The box

The Box  
  
Las Vegas  
  
The gun was pointed to Sydney's head, she elbowed the man to his face, and he dropped the gun and stammered back.  
  
She kicked him in the face, turned a round, and did a roundhouse leaving him out of it.  
  
"I got what we needed." Sydney said.  
  
She began to run.  
  
Los Angeles  
  
Sydney, Francie and Will were at the table eating dinner.  
  
"Were is your man?" Sydney joked.  
  
"He's practicing his music, thank you very much." Francie joked.  
  
Sydney got out of her seat and asked, "Does anyone want any more chicken?"  
  
"I'm full." Will said.  
  
"So am I," Francie said.  
  
"Drinks?" Sydney asked cracking open some champagne.  
  
Will and Francie smiled.  
  
They all got cups and began to drinks.  
  
Sydney laughed and said, "The bubbles tickle."  
  
Will laughed, "When did you get back?"  
  
"From work?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Yeah," Will said.  
  
"Earlier today." Sydney said, "Why?"  
  
"I was just asking." Will said.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do now?" Sydney asked, "Watch a movie, play card-,"  
  
She was cutoff by the sound of her cell phone.   
  
"Don't answer it." Will said.  
  
"It could be work." Sydney said.  
  
"Don't answer it." Francie added.  
  
"Something could have went wrong today," Sydney said answering the pnone. "I'll only be a sec. Hello?"  
  
"Sydney." The voice said.  
  
Sydney got up out of her seat and moved to the bedroom. "Who is this?"  
  
"SD-6, will know what your doing." The voice said.  
  
"I'm not doing anything." Sydney said.  
  
"You're a double agent." The voice said. "You and I both know that."  
  
"I'm not a double agent." Sydney said.  
  
"You are." The voice said, "Who else are you working for? CIA? K-DIC-,"  
  
"Shut up," Sydney said, "I'm not a double agent. Don't call me ever again."  
  
She hung up the phone. She took the picture out of the frame that Vaughn had gave her and threw it into the fire place. Her cell phone rang again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sydney?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Yea," She said wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I need to see you." Vaughn said.  
  
"Why?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I just need to see you." Vaughn said.  
  
She could sense that something was wrong. "I'll see you in twenty minutes."  
  
She walked back into the dining room. "I have to go." Sydney said.  
  
"Why what's wrong?" Francie asked  
  
"Is it work?" Will asked, "I swear to God, they're working you to much. You need to quit."  
  
"It's not work." Sydney said. "I just need some air."  
  
Meeting place  
  
"Hey," Sydney said walking up behind him.  
  
"Hey," Vaughn said.  
  
"Why did you need to see me?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I don't know." Vaughn said, "I just wanted to see you."  
  
Sydney smiled and said, "You were feeling down too?"  
  
"Yeah," Vaughn said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sydney said. "It's about your father isn't it?"  
  
"Today is his birthday." Vaughn said, "And when I was younger me and my mom would surprise him with breakfast in bed and today I felt like a little boy and wanted to do it."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Sydney said hugging him, "I'm so sorry, Vaughn."  
  
"It's not your fault, Sydney." Vaughn said, "How many times do I have to tell you that." He was crying.  
  
She looked into his eyes. "You know what?"  
  
"What?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"I can see forever in your eyes." Sydney said.  
  
"Huh," Vaughn asked.  
  
"There was this song." Sydney said, "About love and the girl could see forever in the boy she loved eye's and she knew they would be together forever." She laughed of embarrassment.  
  
Vaughn laughed, "I can see it in your eyes, too." He touched her face, and wiped away the tears away from her eyes.  
  
She leaned in to kiss him and so did he-  
  
Sydney's cell phone blared and they both jumped.  
  
"Hello?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Are you ok?" Francie asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sydney said, "I had to get some air."  
  
"Ok," Francie said  
  
"I'll be home shortly." Sydney said.  
  
"Ok, bye." Francie said.  
  
"Bye," Sydney hung up the phone.  
  
"So what was wrong with you today, that made your day so bad?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"I was thinking about my mother." Sydney said, "I cant believe how horrible she was."  
  
"It's going to be ok." Vaughn said.  
  
"We should take down SD-6." Sydney said, "Once and for all."  
  
"We will," Vaughn said, "Soon"  
  
"You'll be there," Sydney asked, "Right next to me?"  
  
"Right next to you." Vaughn said, "I promise."  
  
"Thanks," Sydney smiled, "I should get going."  
  
"Wait," Vaughn said. "I have something to give you."  
  
"What?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Here." Vaughn said, it was a box.  
  
"What's in it?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Open it up." Vaughn said.  
  
She did and it was a file. On her mother.  
  
"I thought you might want to see it." Vaughn said.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" Sydney asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Burn it." Sydney said.  
  
"Even the box?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"No," Sydney said, "I'll keep, the box."  
  
"It's pretty isn't it?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sydney said, "Where did you get it?"  
  
"Why would you thiNk I bought it?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"I just thought." Sydney said.  
  
"The antique store," Vaughn said, "I got it from the same place I got the picture frame."  
  
"Thanks," Sydney said, "I really should be going."  
  
Sydney's  
  
Early in the morning Sydney had gotten up and ready for her day off. She checked her messages.  
  
"You have one new message." The computerized voice said.   
  
She pressed 1.   
  
"Sydney, this is your father. I wanted to know if you would meet me at the Café on baker street around 8:30. Please."  
  
Café   
  
9:45 and Jack had been waiting for over an hour.  
  
His cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Dad," Sydney said.  
  
"Sydney, are you ok?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sydney said. "I just checked my messages a few minutes ago. I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow."  
  
"Ok," Jack said, "I had to cancel anyway. I was going to call you and hope that you weren't mad at me."  
  
"Come to my place tomorrow." Sydney said.  
  
"Ok," Jack said.  
  
"Bye," Sydney said.  
  
He hung up the phone.  
  
"Would you like to order something?" The waiter asked Jack.  
  
"No," Jack said getting up.  
  
He looked out he window of the Café and saw Sydney standing there. She looked at him and he looked at her. He understood what she had to do and he nodded and she walked away.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Authors note: Hope you all liked this. Please review, if you have any suggestions please let me know. 


	4. Caged Bird

Caged Bird  
  
Café   
  
Jack stared out the window and saw his daughter staring back at her. He had stood her up once before and now she did.  
  
Only she had let him know. That she couldn't see him.  
  
He stared at his daughter as she mouthed three words, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Jack said back to his daughter as she turned and walked away.  
  
Vaughn's   
  
Vaughn lay in his bed. He was late for work, yet he didn't care.  
  
He sat up in his bed, as he smelled something. Food.  
  
He was alone in his apartment.   
  
"Who's there?" He called out.  
  
His bedroom door opened to reveal the last person he expected to see.  
  
Sydney Bristow.   
  
She stood there holding two plates. Both breakfast.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" Vaughn asked, his voice a mixture of shock and pleasure.  
  
"I'm a spy." Sydney said, "Do you really think it's that hard breaking into your apartment?"  
  
"But..." Vaughn said.  
  
"It's dangerous." Sydney added. "You see I figure, there is nothing left for me to live for, besides the whole stopping SD-6 and all. But I seems like it's never going to happen and I wanted to spend some time with you before they figure the whole thing out."  
  
"And spending the day with me is going to make your life easier?" Vaughn asked.  
  
Sydney sat in the bed making space for her. She looked at him in the eyes and said, "Yeah."  
  
"Smells good." Vaughn said.  
  
"Hopefully, it'll taste good too." Sydney said.  
  
"Sydney," Vaughn said, "I've been meaning to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I have feelings for you." Vaughn said, "Feelings a handler shouldn't have."  
  
"I have feelings for you, too." Sydney said.  
  
"But we have to keep them a secret." Vaughn said.  
  
"After today we go back to normal." Sydney said.  
  
"After today?"  
  
"I called in sick." Sydney said, "And I think you should too."  
  
"That so?"  
  
"Yeah," Sydney finally did and kissed Vaughn.  
  
He glided his hand to her back and kissed her gently.  
  
"Let's wait." Vaughn said.  
  
"For what?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Before we make love." Vaughn said, "Let's do it when SD-6 is in the ground and we dont have to worry when we cuddle afterwards that there wouldn't be a team ready to kill us."  
  
Sydney smiled at him and said, "I think I kinda love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Authors note: I know it was short, but next chapter is going to be up soon and the real big plot of the story will be revealed. Nonetheless, I am a total Vaughn/Sydney shipper so stick around and please review for encouragement :) 


	5. Renegade

Renegade  
  
"It's over." Sydney said.  
  
"What's over?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Me." Sydney muttered. "Sd-6, everything."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Look," Sydney said, "It's over. I'm quiting. I cant win."  
  
Vaughn looked at her in shock. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Run." Sydney said. "On the next mission, I'm leaving."  
  
"What do you mean your leaving?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"On the next mission, wherever they send me I'll do the mission and I'm runnig." Sydney said.  
  
"You cant." Vaughn said. "It's dangerous."  
  
"I know." Sydney said, "That's why I need your help."  
  
"What do you need?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"I need to know that you have my back." Sydney said. "Tell the CIA that I'm leaving and that I'm not going to work for the SD-6."  
  
"Sydney, think about it." Vaughn said. "Think about what your doing!"  
  
"Damn it, Vaughn!" Sydney said. "I'm leaving. I'm running. You take down SD-6."  
  
"But Sydney." Vaughn said.  
  
She headed for the door. "Bye Vaughn."  
  
"Sydney." Vaughn said.  
  
"What?' Sydney asked.  
  
"I love you." Vaughn said.  
  
"I love you too." Sydney said.  
  
"When this is over me and you are going to be together." Vaughn said.  
  
"Ok," Sydney said. "That's a promise."  
  
She walked out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Author's note: Sorry for being so short but next chapter is going to be a turning point in the story. 


	6. No tommorrow

No tomorrow, just yesterday  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Today I cried, I mean I really let it all out. Today me and Dixon  
are to go to France to some ball or something a retrieve one of four   
paintings by Rambaldi. What Dixon doesn't know is that I'm leaving right   
after during the mission. I'm running away as soon as the mission is completed.  
I miss Vaughn. After SD-6 is taken maybe there is a future for us. MAYBE...  
  
France  
  
Sydney had on a long brown wig and an evening gown. Dixon was dressed in a tux.  
  
"I'm going to the room." Sydney said.  
  
"Be careful." Dixon said.  
  
"I will be." Sydney said.  
  
She headed up the stairs. According to Marshall the room was to the left. She went up to the door and pressed in the code. "332960073452" She had it memorized from the first time she heard it.  
  
The door opened.  
  
As she searched through the room someone grabbed her arm.   
  
"What are you doing here" A guard asked.  
  
"Looking for the ladies room." Sydney said.  
  
"But this door needs a code to open it." The guard said.  
  
"It does?" Sydney asked. "Would you look at that?" She pointed to a cut in her dress.  
  
"The guard looked and it was all she needed. She kicked him in the forehead.  
  
He fell to the ground. He then kicked at her making her fall to the ground too. She ripped the side of her skirt and kicked him again then giving him another kick to the head. He was out. She looked around the room only to find the painting covered by a sheet.  
  
"Are you ok?" Dixon asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sydney said. "Just a little guard trouble."  
  
"Did you find the painting?" Dixon asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sydney said. "Just about to pull this sheet off of it, to see what it looks like."  
  
"Then go ahead." Dixon said.  
  
She did and what she saw scared her.  
  
"Oh my god." She heard herself whisper.   
  
"What is it, Sydney?" Dixon asked.  
  
The painting was of her.  
  
Sydney grabbed the panting and ran.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note: I know its short but the next few chapters are going to be long and action packed. Promise:) please review 


	7. If it makes you happy

If it makes you happy, then why the hell are you so sad?  
  
Los Angeles  
  
"I was going to leave and I saw the picture." Sydney said. "I saw it, Vaughn and the picture was me."  
  
Vaughn walked over and gave her a hug. "I'm happy you didn't leave."  
  
"I brought the picture back with me." Sydney said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't give it to SD-6." Sydney said. "I am going to find the locations for the next three and unravel whatever mystery there is surrounding MR. Rambaldi."  
  
"But Syd," Vaughn said. "The CIA could use the painting."  
  
"Is that all your worried about?" Sydney asked.  
  
"You know I'm worried about you more than anything."  
  
"Thanks." Sydney said. "I'll give them the picture and they'll let me get the three others."  
  
"I'll talk it over with them." Vaughn said.  
  
"I'm not taking no for an answer." Sydney said.  
  
Sydney's apartment  
  
"Hey," Sydney said as she opened up the door.  
  
"You just got home?" Francie asked.  
  
"Yes," Sydney said.  
  
"Oh," Francie said. "Me and Will are going out tonight, you coming?"  
  
"Sure," Sydney said. "Let me change."  
  
The phone rang.   
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Sydney Bristow." The voice from before said.  
  
"Yes," Sydney said getting tensed.  
  
"I know your secret."  
  
"Who is this?"   
  
"You're a double agent."  
  
"What are you talking about?" She walked into the bedroom.  
  
"You have the painting."  
  
"What painting."  
  
"Don't play. Your life depends on this. Your friends lives depend on this."  
  
Sydney started to shake. "I'm sorry, what do you want?"  
  
"The pictures."  
  
"Rambaldi's?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"I cant." Sydney said starting to pace. "Tomorrow."  
  
"Leave it behind the dumpster behind the Café on West hills."  
  
"9:00"   
  
The line went dead.  
  
"You ok?" Francie startled her and she dropped her phone.  
  
"Yeah," Sydney said.  
  
"Are you going to get dressed sometime today?" Francie asked.  
  
"I cant go out tonight." Sydney said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Ok," Franice said. "See you later."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
Meeting place  
  
"He said bring him the painting." Sydney said.  
  
"We don't even know who he is." Vaughn said.  
  
"But he knows about me." Sydney said.  
  
"Ok," Vaughn said. "We'll leave a counterfit painting and see what he does."  
  
"Fine." Sydney said.  
  
"I want you to be safe." Vaughn said.  
  
"I know that." Sydney said.  
  
"I love you." Vaughn said.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"We are going to stop SD-6 and figure this thing out." Vaughn said.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Here," He said digging in his pocket and pulling out a watch.  
  
"What is this for?" Sydney asked.  
  
"It was my fathers and I want you to have it." Vaughn said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it made me feel safe." Vaughn said. "And there is nothing else on this earth I would want for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
TBC  
  
Please review 


	8. Whenever you get this

Whenever you get this  
  
Meeting place  
  
"Here it is." Vaughn said passing Sydney the counterfit painting.  
  
"Thanks." Sydney said.  
  
"We'll have someone looking out to see who gets it." Vaughn said.  
  
"Thats good." Sydney said. "Any news on the others."  
  
"Yeah actually." Vaughn said. "But we'll handle that tomorrow."  
  
"Ok," Sydney said. "But dont forget."  
  
"What are you doing today?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Wedding shopping."  
  
Vaughn coughed. "Your getting-,"  
  
"No silly." Sydney said. "Remember Francie."  
  
"Oh," Vaughn said.  
  
"I'll drop this off." Sydney said smiling.  
  
Café  
  
After a cup of coffee Sydney was headed on here way out. 8:43. She put the painting behind the dumpster.  
  
She walked away.  
  
Bloomingdale's  
  
"How is this?" Francie asked coming from behind the curtain.  
  
"Horrible." Sydney said.  
  
"But I kinda liked it." Francie said. "But at least your honest."  
  
Sydney smiled, then dazed off thinking about what was going on whit Vaughn.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Francie said.  
  
"About?"  
  
"I know we are supposed to be going through this with you." Francie said.  
  
"It's fine." Sydney said. "Even though I would like to try on that dress over there."  
  
She pointed to the last one the rack.   
  
"It's the one you were going to wear." Francie said.  
  
"I know." Sydney said.  
  
"Go ahead and try it on." Francie said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You only live once."  
  
Sydney grabbed it and went behind the curtains and changed.  
  
"How do I look?" Sydney asked coming from behind the curtains.  
  
The dress was long and white.  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful." Francie said.  
  
"Thanks." Sydney said.  
  
Her phone rang. "Hello,"  
  
"Sydney," Vaughn said.  
  
"Yeah." Sydney said.  
  
"You have to hurry." Vaughn said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We know who's behind it." Vaughn said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Just get here."  
  
"What is it?" Francie asked.  
  
"Problem at work." Sydney said. "You aren't mad?"  
  
"No." Francie said as Sydney changed.  
  
She left out. Francie got her dress and picked up Sydney's.  
  
"I'll take both of these dresses." Francie said.  
  
Meeting place  
  
"I hurried." Sydney said.  
  
"Your never going to believe it." Vaughn said.  
  
"What?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Guess whos behind the phone calls." Vaughn said.  
  
"Sloane?"   
  
"Close." Vaughn said as he escorted her to a chair and after she was seated.   
  
The words came slow, but it hit Sydney like a fist to the face. She couldn't believe what she heard.  
  
"Your father."  
  
TBC  
  
Please review 


	9. Numb

Numb  
  
"My father," Sydney said, "That's impossible. He wouldn't do that."  
  
"Sydney, it is your father." Vaughn said.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Sydney said, "Do I confront him?"  
  
"I guess you should." Vaughn said. "Before any of the CIA decide too."  
  
"Fine," Sydney said leaving.  
  
Credit Dauphine   
  
"Dad," Sydney said pulling her father to the side before he entered the building.  
  
"Sydney what is it?" Jack asked.  
  
"I know," Sydney said as Jack's face turned red.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jack said.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Sydney said.   
  
"I cannot talk about this right now."  
  
"Then when?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Tonight, at you and Vaughn's meeting place."   
  
"Fine."  
  
Sydney's  
  
"Whats going on with you?" Will asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sydney asked with a look of concern on her face.  
  
"We don't eve talk anymore like we used too." Will said.  
  
"Oh," Sydney said, "it's just work."  
  
"It's always work." Will said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sydney said, "But I have to get ready."  
  
Sloane's  
  
"So the plan worked." Sloane said, "She is the mole."  
  
"Yes," Jack said.  
  
"You do know what we have to do." Sloane said.  
  
"We have to kill her."  
  
"What about her friend?" Jack asked. "I know you were monitoring him, too. Will."  
  
"That noisy bastard, get rid of him too."  
  
meeting place  
  
"He said he'll meet me here tonight." Sydney said to Vaughn.  
  
"If he said he'll be here I guess we should wait for him then." Vaughn said.  
  
"I don't know what his motives are." Sydney said.  
  
"The CIA don't know anything either." Vaughn said.  
  
"Why wouldn't they know?" Sydney said. "Do you think they think he's double crossing us?"  
  
"I don't know what they think." Vaughn said.  
  
"But whatever it is it isn't good." Sydney said.  
  
"Syd," Vaughn said, "Everythings going to be ok."  
  
"Whatever." Sydney said. "Vaughn I just want this whole thing to be over. SD-6 and all."  
  
"It will be." Vaughn said, "I promise and I will be there by your side when we do take them down."  
  
Sydney smiled as Jack busted through the door huffing and puffing.  
  
"Dad!" Sydney screamed.   
  
Vaughn rushed to his side and asked, "Whats wrong?"  
  
"Sloane knows." Jack said, "He thought you were a double agent for awhile now and had me doing that to you. The phone calls and when you brought the paintings it fueled his suspiscion to the point where he wants you and Will dead."  
  
"We have to get Will and Francie somewhere safe." Sydney said. "Vaughn,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fuck the plans," Sydney said, "We're taking down SD-6 now."  
  
  
TBC 


	10. Endgames

Endgames  
  
Meeting place  
  
Sydney, Vaughn and Jack rushed out and headed in three separate directions.  
  
"Vaughn, I'll call you when I have all of them." Sydney shouted.  
  
"I'll find a safe house." Vaughn noted.  
  
"I cant believe this is happening." Sydney whispered to herself.  
  
Sydney's  
  
Francie and Will were playing a video game when Sydney busted through the door.  
  
"Guys, we have to go." Sydney said.  
  
"Whats going on?" Will asked.  
  
"Syd," Francie said.  
  
"This is important just come with me." Sydney said as she heard the sound of cars pulling up in the back.  
  
"Who is that?" Francie asked looking through the window.  
  
Bullets came flying through.  
  
"Lets go out the back." Sydney motioned them to follow.  
  
As they headed for the back door it flew off its hinges.   
  
"Get down," Sydney yelled.  
  
It was two guys with guns. Sydney punched one In the face. He dropped his gun and Sydney kicked the other in his leg while she picked up the others gun.  
  
She shot them in the stomach and headed out.  
  
"Will, were's your car?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Around front."  
  
They moved along the side of the house. As they came upon the side window Sydney saw three men in the house. She shot through the window hitting them. As Francie and Will headed for the car.  
  
As Will opened the door he was shot and fell to the ground.  
  
"No!" Sydney yelled.  
  
She ran to his side. Francie opened the back door. "Put him in,"  
  
Sydney nodded and did as she was told as Francie started the car and they were off. Sydney shooting at them.  
  
"Syd, whats going on?" Will asked.  
  
"I'm an doubleagent for the CIA. And the guys I was working against found out and are trying to kill me." Sydney answered.  
  
"Why'd you lie?" Francie asked/  
  
"They killed Danny." Sydney said.  
  
"SD-6." Will said.  
  
"Yeah," Sydney answered. Her cell phone rang. "Yeah,"  
  
"Meet me at the meeting place." Vaughn said.  
  
"Vaughn, Will was shot." Sydney said. "What should I do?"'  
  
"Take him to the hospital." Vaughn said, "Then bring Francie here."  
  
"Francie, to the hospital." Sydney said.  
  
She made a u-turn and headed for the hospital.  
  
Emergency room  
  
"He's not going to make it." The doctor announced.  
  
"No," Sydney said.  
  
"You should all go say your good-byes."  
  
"Syd, go ahead. I'll call his family." Francie said.  
  
"Just say we were attacked." Sydney said. "We don't want anyone else to get hurt."  
  
Francie nodded and headed for the phone.  
  
"Hye, stranger." Will said as Sydney entered the room.  
  
"Stranger?"  
  
"All this time I didn't know the real you." Will said.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Syd, be honest for a second." Will said, "Do you love me?"  
  
"With all my heart." Sydney said.  
  
He smiled, "Tell Francie to come here."  
  
She went out for Francie and when they returned he'd already flat-lined.  
  
"No!" Sydney yelled.  
  
Francie went to go hug him. "Don't go, Will."  
  
"Sydney Bristow." An agent of SD-6 entered the room.  
  
Sydney kicked him in the face and grabbed Francie's hand and headed for the stairs.  
  
She dialed a number into her cell phone. "Vaughn, they're here."  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes." Vaughn announced.  
  
They headed out the back entrance. Vaughn pulled up.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"Whats the what?" Sydney asked.  
  
"We're going to take down SD-6." Vaughn said. "All of our contacts are going to take down the various units of SD-6 at day break."  
  
"So it's finally going to be over." Sydney said.  
  
"It's almost over." 


End file.
